el peor enemigo de goku
by salagos
Summary: esta es la historia de goku y un misero accidente que lamentar
Esta historia consta en el regreso de goku y un mísero pero lamentable accidente que goku y solo el deberá solucionar y enfrentarse a peor enemigo de él y de cualquiera

Introducción:

1 año y medio después de la destrucción de los dragones y la ida de goku ,se encontraba el planeta namek y sus habitantes trabajando en las tierras cosechando unas extrañas plantas verdes(como en el otro planeta cuando frezzer las destruía),de repente el planeta se oscurecían y de un segundo a otro una gran explosión…

Namek 1: haaa

Namek 2; que fue lo que paso

Gran patriarca: esto fue un meteoro nadie de nosotros se dio cuenta

Todos impresionados por lo ocurrido llegan 3 soldados de la rasa guerrera namek

Soldado 1: gran patriarca la mitad del planeta ha sido destruido

Soldado 2: ya nos pasó una vez con ese maldito de frezzer y lo peor de todo que muy pocos sobrevivieron

Soldado 3: que vamos a hacer.

Patriarca: Que tontos, como pueden desesperarse primero que nada tenemos las esferas del dragón, aunque las de la tierra ya no funciones las nuestras soportan más por ser gigantes y hemos pedido pocos deseos

Namek1: las esferas están intactas, están en una de las casas que no se destruyeron

Patriarca: mientras yo exista las esferas no morirán, a buscad las esferas manos a la obra

En ese entonces las esferas aparecieron fácilmente con el susto de sus habitantes los cuales con el miedo a perder su rasa no desperdiciaron tiempo en encontrarlas, purunga salió en ese mismo instante sintiendo la urgencia

Dragón: Que desean díganme sus deseos, solo concederé 3 deseos el que se les ofrezca

Patriarca: dragón puedes restituir el planeta namek el cual fue destruido por un meteoro a como era antes

En esto el planeta namek volvió a la normalidad, el segundo deseo fue la resurrección de los habitantes

Purunga: y cuál es tu tercer deseo

Namek1: señor que podemos pedir, ya no hay nada más que hacer

Patriarca; no se la verdad, no se me ocurre, nosotros no tenemos tantas necesidades como los humanos que nos salvaron y…. Un silencio general hubo entre los namekusei….ya se, los humanos nos han salvado la vida deberíamos hacerles un favor

Namek 2: pero cual

Patriarca: Nos contactaremos con ellos, llamen a uno de los sabios con mayor telepatía, que se comunique con dende en la tierra.

El favor de los namekusei era sin intenciones pero nadie sabría que esto desataría lo peor a los guerreros de la tierra.

Capitulo 1: Que suerte goku regresa a la vida

En el palacio de kamisama: MS popo y dende se encontraban en la parte de afuera

Dende: recibo unas señales de mi pueblo

Por telepatía: dende estamos con el patriarca y las esferas del dragón y tenemos un tercer deseo que nos sobra

Dende, OK pero para eso se comunicaron, ustedes pueden ocuparlo

Por telepatía: que tonto, lo que pasa es que queremos dejárselo a ustedes los terrícolas ya que nos han salvado con anterioridad, como un favor a ustedes

Dende: muchas gracias solo espérenme 5 minutos iré a buscarlos a todos.. En esto dende sale en camino

Kamehouse. Estaban todos reunidos por la llamada del pequeño namek

Vegeta: espero que nos hayas llamado por algo de verdad importante (con tono de ira pero con una sonrisa irónica)

Dende: claro los de mi pueblo tienen un tercer deseo pendiente con las esferas del dragón, el cual nos han dejado a nosotros como favor

Bulma: pero las esferas se las habían llevado el dragón después de su peor aparición

Vegeta: pero no las esferas de namek tonta, esas siguen hay

Todos se quedaron pensando por un momento

Trunks; oigan y si le pedimos que regrese las esferas de la tierra sería una buena idea.

Gohan: pero eso traería la energía negativa, pero se puede pedir tal y como se crearon

Dende: gran patriarca nuestro deseo es que las esferas de la tierra vuelvan pero sin la energía para que la tierra no corra peligro

Luego de las palabras raras que el patriarca pronuncian el dragón se disponía pero

No..Dijo purunga con una vos que se escuchó hasta la tierra, yo no puedo violar las leyes de otros dragones (dijo muy seriamente pero en tono amistoso), el dragón de la tierra ha decidido que no se volverán a usar las esferas y yo debo respetar las decisiones de los otros dragones, a la otra no concederé más deseos si vuelven a pedirme ese favor.

En la tierra había un enojo entre todos los guerreros pero al acordarse de las ultimas batallas en especial con el dragón de 1 estrella solo se pusieron pensar, pero salió otra idea

Milk.: oigan escuchen y si le pedimos que vuelva goku

Gohan: buena idea mama

Goten: pidamos eso

PAM: yupi mi abuelito estará acá de vuelta

Todos estaban emocionados hasta vegeta que mostrara una cara de contrario pero con una sonrisa entre manos. En esto dende pidió ese deseo que el patriarca le concedió.

Purunga.: ese deseo si lo puedo cumplir, goku aparecerá en la tierra de nuevo….ahora me retiro, hasta la próxima.

Desapareciendo el dragón los de namek sintieron una gran alegría por salvar su planeta y en especial devolver el favor a sus antiguos salvadores. En kame house, se aparecían una imagen de color amarilla y con esto goku es su forma de hombre (antes de ser achicado).

Capitulo 2: la alegría de todos y un pequeño accidente que lamentar.

Todos: goku, no lo puedo creer

Gohan: papa. No lo puedo creer

Goten: estas de regreso y en tu forma normal

Goku: la verdad es que yo estaba entrenando muy duro en el otro mundo contra alguien muy fuerte y de repente estoy paso

Trunks: el tercer deseo de los namekusei con sus esferas nos concedieron un favor y nosotros lo tomamos

Goku: me sentía muy bien donde estaba pero que bien, me alegro de verlos

Milk: espero que esta vez no nos dejes solos nisiquera por casualidad

Goku: no

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Vegeta: kakaroto, me alegro que estés (con tono burlón) recuerda que tenemos una pelea pendiente, ahora que he llegado a t nivel, estoy seguro que no me vencerás

Goku: vegeta sigues con esa terquedad, no hay remedio, OK pero no ahora

Mr. roshi: OK ya que están todo aquí haré una comida, tengo unos pescados gigantes sacados del mar.

Después de esta llegada todos estaban con los corazones llenos de alegría, tanta la alegría era que pensaban que la paz ya había llegado a la tierra pero se olvidaron que la maldad desde que es maldad está vigente. Habían pasado 6 meses desde que goku volvió a la vida y en un bosque a 5 kilómetros de la casa de milk estaba goku y pan jugando con la naturaleza.

PAM: abuelito a que no puedes atajar estas nueces (decía PAM subida en un árbol y las tiraba con una fuerza de meteoro)

Goku recibía todas las nueces sin ningún problema; PAM eso no es nada, pero mi abuelo me hacía sacar las manzanas de los árboles subiéndome a ellas y sin bajarme

PAM.: que cruel,…..en eso se paseó una ardilla como desesperada chocando con PAM la cual hizo que ella se cayera del árbol sin dar oportunidad ni de volar…que animal más torpe (reclamo con furia)

Goku: yo subiré a ver lo que le pasa a ese pequeñísimo animal (dijo con una sonrisa alegre e inocente) y en esto se elevó hasta la rama en que se encontraba, la ardilla trataba de sacar unas nueces que se encontraban pegadas

Goku: tranquila yo te las sacare es muy sencillo.

Pero antes que el tocara la rama, esta se calló junto con el animal, las nueces saltaron y adivinen que una le cayó en la parte trasera de la cabeza ,en esto goku pego un grito de tortura y cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados, PAM miraba sin entender, pero ustedes si lo entenderán en el próximo capítulo..

Capitulo 3:un visitante misterioso y la misión del pasado

PAM.: abuelito que te pasa

Goku: ayayay, esa nuez me callo muy duro en la nuca (se quejaba como cuando estaba en el hospital al ser inyectado), me siento un poco aturdido

PAM: abuelo, no te pasa nada cuando te golpea una bola que puede destruir un planeta y te llega a doler una inofensiva nuez.

De repente un soplido llegaba, los animales sintieron algo extraño y sintiendo un peligro salieron despavoridos, la ardilla sintió el susto más que todos los animales juntos y chocó contra una piedra en el suelo apropósito con el fin de suicidarse al sentirse culpable.

PAM: hay, yo mejor me voy donde mi abuela, a ver si me tiene algo rico, tanto atado pon una nuez (PAM se fue volando, pero el viento soplaba con un aire muy frió como de preocupación)

Goku: hay porque tuvo que matarse esta ardilla, si yo no me siento mal, solo fue un golpe pequeño, que tonta.

X: eso fue de lo que nunca desvistes haberte preocupado tú desde que llegaste a este mugroso planeta, se escuchó una voz muy seria pero sin ninguna dirección.

Goku: quien eres, de donde saliste, tu no debe ser humano, de donde eres y muéstrate, dijo con un tono de seriedad

X: quieres saberlo te daré una pista, esa pobre ardilla me libero

Goku: como de que hablas

X: tócate la cabeza en donde te callo esa nuez, pero yo vengo a recordarte tu misión desde que llegasteis a la tierra. Goku intento ubicar en donde le había caído y se tocó una pequeña abertura que le hizo recordar algo

Goku: no, sí, me callo justo donde me pegue en la cabeza cuando era un bebe, ahora entiendo porque me dolió tanto esa nuez, me pego con la punta de su cáscara

Goku tenía el presentimiento que por ese golpe un terrible suceso iba a ocurrir, pero no sabía que, sentía miedo a lo desconocido, es ese entonces el rió que estaba al lado empezó a elevarse el agua en forma de un tumulto, como si alguien estuviera bajo una sábana estado en pie

X: goku te mostrare unas imágenes, son de tu padre y su voluntad hacia ti, mira mi mano:

El empezó a ver imágenes de su papa (las de la película el ultimo combate pero solo las de él) peleando contra frezzer y al morir le dejo ver sus pensamientos

Goku: no puedo creer, mi papa era idéntico a mí, aunque era un asesino no me importa el, pero fue un guerrero muy fuerte

X: sí y con más nivel para ser un guerrero bajo, tal y como tú, tu misión fue la de derrotar a frezzer, bien en eso te merecías una felicitación. Pero tu segunda misión era, la de acabar con este planeta para luego ser vendido y no la de salvar vidas insignificantes.

Goku: ya esa misión no será nunca más, sabes que desde ese afortunado golpe he amado este planeta más que a cualquier cosa, nunca me hubiera gustado estar en mi mugroso planeta de origen, a radits una vez se lo dije y te lo digo a ti(dijo ya furioso)..Y dime quien eres, o te lo haré sacar a la fuerza.

En esto goku comenzó a atacar unos rayos chicos, pero cada golpe que le llegaba a este sujeto desaparecía y aparecía como estallido en goku

Goku: hay hay, que pasa

X: kakaroto es inútil ningún golpe funcionara contra mi

Goku: cállate no me llamo kakaroto, dijo pegándole unos combos y patadas pero le rebotaban luego,.kame,hame haa, tiro el poder de sus manos, pero nisiquera traspaso la voltura de agua ,solo le impacto en el estómago a goku sin nisiquera devolverse

Goku: haa, pero que pasa, que tipo de guerrero eres, ya, dime tu identidad, tarde o temprano mis amigos vendrán y hallaremos la forma de detenerte

X: jajá jajá, solo tú puedes verme, nadie más me puede ver, mi identidad la sabrás con el tiempo, pero te diré algo

X: muy pronto volverás a ser el kakaroto que fuiste enviado a destruir los habitantes de la tierra y ya no tendrás esa amabilidad ni esa inocencia, por ahora me iré pero estaré de vuelta, tu volverás a ser el que fuiste cuando llegasteis antes de ese golpe que te dejo más tonto que tú mismo maestro (muten roí)

En esto la voltura de agua empezó a bajar y todo volvió a la normalidad, goku estaba confundido, nada entendía solo que un segundo golpe en la cabeza desato eso, pero él se enfrentaría a su peor enemigo y su destino como sayayin estaría para poseerlo

Capitulo:4:persecuciones aterrantes

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde esa extraño suceso y goku decidió ignorar de lo aquello en el bosque aunque no le cabía duda de lo ocurrido y el golpe, era un DIA por la mañana y goku, gohan, goten, bra y PAM paseaban por el centro de la ciudad oeste para divertirse

PAM: mira abuelito, hay una casa de los espejos, puedo ir papa

Gohan: claro pero invita a bra, tu tío y trunks ha ver la diversión

PAM: gracias, bra, tío, trunks acompáñenme a la casa de los espejos, yo pago

Gohan: que me divierte ver como los más chicos se divierten, me encantaría volver a esa edad

Goku: jajaja, yo todavía me creo niño pero yo me lo pasaba entrenando,

Y de niño fuiste un pelmazo malagradecido. Se escuchó una vos por hay

Goku: que dijisteis gohan

Gohan: yo que, no dije nada….eres un hipócrita imbécil se volvió a escuchar

Goku: sabes que niño insolente, te dejare solo pero a la otra que me vuelvas a insultar te vuelo la cara y en ss3, por malagradecido, no debí haberte dado tanto entrenamiento ni juegos cuando eras niño para…en esto goku entra para la casa de los espejos enojado a ver a lo demás y gohan queda marcando ocupado

Gohan: uff que le pasa, serán sus peleas anteriores lo que lo tiene así?

Dentro de la casa de los espejos, goku se encontraba rodeado de espejos que lo reflejaban, cada uno ya ustedes saben.

Goku: que hijo más insolente, llamarme pelmazo, quizás me lo dijo por la última vez que desaparecí, creo que milk tenía razón, gohan se volvería un rebelde sin causa aun con su padre. Se volvió a escuchar: él no es ningún insolente, es un niño bueno, tu eres un rebelde pero de la raza sayayin

Goku: con que eras tu maldito, me hiciste retar a gohan. En los espejos salió una imagen oscura sin forma como con alguien con una capa entera remplazando el reflejo de el….que haces persiguiéndome con mi familia te dije que no aceptaría tus palabras.

X jajajajaja, he vuelto con el fin que ya aceptes tu destino y vuelvas a ser el que llego a la tierra

Goku salio de la habitación despavorido, y afuera se encontraba gohan con el resto hablando con ellos en tono preocupante

Gohan: papa que te pasa, estas bien

Goten: si recién retasteis a gohan sin que él te haya hecho ni dicho nada

Trunks: goku creo que nos debes un explicación también se escucharon tus gritos dentro de la sala

Goku no era tan tonto para contarles lo sucedido empeorando el momento y les dijo: no nada, solo que me levante con el pie izquierdo

PAM: hay abuelo te llevare a dar una vuelta, ustedes espérenme hay y vuelvan a la sala de los espejos...Ellos solo se miraban las caras con duda

Iban los 2 caminando cuando se detuvieron ante unos televisores, PAM se emocionó y dijo

PAM: mira estos televisores, como me gustaría que mi mama tuviera ese gigante, y esos otros están muy baratos

Goku: nose para mi todos son iguales, solo con esto veo televisión...En esto se vio la imagen de la persona misteriosa en los televisores y le dijo

X: es un invento muy fabuloso, ni en el planeta vegeta habían de estos aun con toda la tecnología, a los habitantes extranjeros les encantara

Goku: cállate ya me tienes harto, hasta te apareces en la tele

PAM: creyendo que a su abuelo se le corría una teja...Abuelo en la tele no hay nadie incluso están apagadas….en esto goku iba a tirar un rayo contra la imagen en TV pero PAM lo desvió….sabes lo que te está pasando no es normal, ya habían reparado toda la ciudad gracias a los dragones para que tú la destruyas, llamare a mi papa y tu iras a tomar una siesta, tanta pelea te ha hecho mal

En kamehouse estaba goku en una cama cuando se despierta

Goku: uff fue un largo sueño, quizás mis amigos tengan razón y solo estoy viendo cosas por mis combates anteriores, iré a fuera a disculparme

Al salir para fuera estaba todo oscuro, el paisaje destruido y todos sus amigos tirados muertos

Goku: que ha pasado, que hizo esto

X saliendo como imagen: fuiste tú goku

Goku: tu otra vez, toy seguro que tú eres el responsable de esto...su enemigo voló a una gran velocidad y él lo siguió hasta la ciudad que estaba destruida y en llamas, y al baja apareció de nuevo

X: al final hiciste lo que te dije que pasaría, acabasteis con esta inmunda raza de humanos

Goku: yo no hice tal cosa…Entre tanto salio un forastero malherido goku se acercaba y….está bien, no te preocupes aquí estoy

Forastero: tu, tu eres el causante de todo esto, ahora te matare en venganza

Salió otro también y era jagirove

Jagi: goku como pudisteis eras nuestro amigo

Goku se quedó para dentro sin creer lo que pasaba, acaso habrá completado la misión sayayin, será posible esto?

Capítulo 5: la revelación del enemigo

Goku: no puede ser, yo no hice esto

X: jajajajaja misión cumplida

Forastero: ahora veras maldito asesino…este saca un rifle bien grande y dispara contra goku el cual desvía la bala con su velocidad se acerca al rifle y lo rompe con su mano…. ya basta yo nunca mataría a toda esta gente, por si no lo sabias yo fui el salvador de este planeta en varias ocasiones y luego se llevó el crédito m satán, yo no soy el culpable, yo no soy el culpable yo no soy el

Culpable

Goku se quedó repitiendo esas palabras y luego apareció dormido repitiendo esto cuando de pronto despertó

Goku: uff solo fue una horrible pesadilla, no me puede estar pasando esto, creo que dormiré un rato más, se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos para poder olvidar lo que le estaba pasando, en esto entro a otra de sus pesadillas

En un planeta llegaban unas naves en forma de esfera, los habitantes del planeta que eran parecido a los humanos pero sin armas ni fuerza alguna miraban los aterrizajes de las naves con miedo, en estas salieron unos sayayines, goku, radits, nappa, vegeta y otros sayayines de origen desconocido puesto las ropas de guerreros(de vegeta la 1 vez) miraron sus habitantes con una cara de burla y empezaron a matar a todos sus habitantes y destruir los pueblos ,en esto cuando todo alrededor estaba destruido había un habitante tirado en el suelo y goku se le acercaba

Habitante: porfa ten piedad, haré todo lo que tú digas, nosotros somos humildes nunca hacíamos mal a nadie, porque nos atacan

Goku: porque es nuestra diversión matar a los débiles, ustedes nisiquera nos servirían de nada

Vegeta: kakaroto acaba con ese insecto de una buena ves, todavía nos queda la mitad del planeta por conquistar

Goku: adiós amigo, mientras el habitante se encontraba asustado hasta llorando, goku abrió la mano y alzo un rayo, este produjo una explosión y de un susto se despertó

Goku: maldición, otra vez fue un sueño, ya me canse este tipo hasta se aparece cuando duermo, sino hago algo será un terrible final, iré a reencontrarme con ese sujeto y terminare con esto de una buena vez, goku se levanta de la cama y sale afuera de kame house cuando todos sus amigos estaban afuera, él ni se preocupó y salió volando rápidamente

Yamcha: hey goku adónde vas

Tenchinhan: detente, que es lo que te pasa

Kriling: amigo estas bien

Iba volando a alta velocidad hasta que llego al lugar de hechos en el bosque, y vio que estaba parado enfrente de el su padre, el soldado bar dock

Goku: padre eres tú

Bardock: hijo, estoy decepcionado de ti, eres un traidor al igual que frezzer, eres la vergüenza tanto de la familia como de nuestra raza guerrera…goku al igual que cualquier hijo en esa situación sintió una gran melancolía y solo agachaba la cabeza

Goku: pero papa vencí a frezzer aun en el nombre de nuestra raza… goku se acercaba pero

Bardock: mantente lejos de mí, ahora mismo te castigare, pero en eso la imagen del padre se desforma y vuelve a la del sujeto misterioso

X: jajajajajajaja, eso te hubiera dicho tu padre si estuviera con vida, vamos goku acepta tu misión como sayayin

Goku: convirtiéndose en ss4….ya basta, ya no me importa quién eres, te detendré antes que me convierta en ese asesino que dices y no Quero que pase….kamehamehaax10….pero el poder de nuevo no le hace nada y le impacta a goku, desapareciendo en el enemigo y apareciendo en el

X: todavía no entiendes, no hay remedio para ti, eres muy terco

Goku: superkaioken, goku se lanza contra el pero es rebotado, en esto choca contra unas piedras y vuelve a sus estado normal y cae al suelo malherido…maldición no lo puedo creer

X: tú no puedes atacarme a mí ni yo a ti, dentro de poco volverás a recuperar la memoria pero ya es tiempo que te muestre mi verdadera identidad, perdón por la espera pero necesitaba tomar forma, porque yo salí dentro de tu cabeza y todo se lo agradezco a esa ardilla, ahora observa

Goku no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, su miedo y duda eran muy grandes, en esto el misterioso personaje empezó a tomar forma y color, goku solo miraba fijamente para saber que era pero cuando tomo forma goku no lo creyó

Goku: no puede ser, que significa esto

La imagen y forma era la del mismo goku, con ropa sayayin pero era el mismo goku su enemigo, el peor enemigo de uno es uno mismo. Y ahora nuestro héroe que hará.

Capítulo 6: conciencia dormida

Goku: pero cómo es esto, significa que eres una parte de mi

X: así es, te diré cuando taba una ves de viaje con tu abuelo gohan, caí a un precipicio y me rompí la cabeza, de ahí estuve en el consiente de este cuerpo, lamentablemente desperté cuando peleabas contra la patrulla roja

En realidad vi todas tus peleas, cuando usasteis las esferas del dragón para revivir al papa de esa india, nisiquera la usaste para fortalecerte, te hacías mas fuerte pero siempre salvando a los demás, incluso con una inocencia, cuando llego radits pensé que cambiarias un poco, una vez que moristeis me quede dormido para siempre, por fortuna que te unieras con el dragón me volví a despertar y revise el resto de tus peleas, el resto fue suerte…

Goku: rayos esto es como picoro las 2 partes se separan

X: si con la única diferencia que yo me apoderare de tu mente.

En kame house

Tenchinhan: goku está muy raro, no sé qué le pasa

Yamcha: yo creo que esto de las peleas no le ha hecho bien

Krilin: no él es un sayayin y a ellos es como su naturaleza

Vegeta: tienes razón enano, pero quizás es solo un problema psicológico, quizás algo le remuerde la conciencia, me pasa a veces cuando recuerdo que mi padre ni me quería

En esto llega ubb: saben tengo un mal presentimiento, sospecho que tiene una pelea interna, al kamisama le pasaba lo mismo antes que expulsara a picoro  
krilin: pero ubb no seas tonto picoro era namekusei, esa rasa es rara

Roshi: pero goku es un sayayin solo puede convertirse en mono

Vegeta: puede que sea verdad lo que diga, había sayayines que cuando veían muchas muertes les pasaba que se ponían sensibles, en un caso algunos se rebelaron

Bulma, pero goku siempre fue sensible, solo que ahora anda raro

A18: pero se les olvida algo, que cuando el hermano de goku vino a la tierra le reconoció que se pegó con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y hay olvido todo hasta su misión, fortuna para nosotros

Chaoz: esto no me gusta nada, pam me dijo que hace pocos días goku se pegó fuerte en la nuca pero con una nuez

Vegeta: si mis cálculos no me fallan, kakaroto está sufriendo lo mismo pero como ya es adulto será lento, jajaja, si es así tendré un rival emocionante

Todos miraban a vegeta con una cara de enojado

Roshi: krilin llama a gohan y háblale de esto debemos estar al tanto

En el lago

X: jajajajajaja, sabes cuánto te quedan 10 minutos, tú única solución sería suicidarte,

En esto goku trata de hacer un kamehameha dirigido hacia sí mismo pero lo para

Goku: que pasa, no puedo

X: claro que no estos días entre a tu mente y me las ingenie, es prácticamente imposible que te suicides

Goku: amigos perdónenme ,espero que tengas suerte y la frialdad para liquidarme, vegeta acaba con mi vida cruelmente, pero antes le dire a kaiosama para que les avise

Que pasara con goku, se convertirá en ese ser malvado, y si pasa como lo enfrentaran los demás…

Capítulo 7: adiós, goku salva la tierra por última vez

X: si quiere enviarle un mensaje a uno de tus amigos dímelo, yo se lo diré

Goku: espérate mierda, kaiosama, porfa necesito decirte algo

Kaiosama: goku espero no tés pensando en dejar que tu ser se apodere de ty, a excepción de vegeta nadie posee ni el poder ni las ganas de liquidarte

Goku: pero como evito que se apodere de mi

Kaiosama:a estas alturas es muy tarde, solo la genkidama podrá darle muerte, pero ten claro que tendrás que dejar este mundo, yo les diré después

Goku: no yo lo hare porfa escribe una nota con mis pensamientos y envíaselas, te las envió ahora

Kaiosama: bien siento que esto te esté pasando, lo que pasa es que cuando te unisteis al dragon algo de energía negativa entro a tu mente.

Goku: ta bien

X: te quedan 8 minutos, queres dejar un mensaje

Goku: si claro acércate, la creatura se acerca y goku le dice: taioken.

Sale una luz que lo tapa y este alcanza a volar millas más tarde aun con los ojos cerrados, la creatura le siega los ojos y dice

X: mierda este imbécil, olvidaba que esta técnica solo afecta a uno, pero ya vera

Goku dice: energía de la tierra bríndenme solo un poco de su energía natural, y cuando sientan una energía maligna que tenga cuerpo ataquenla,en esto la energía comienza a reunir, aun cerca del bosque que taba las ardillas le brindaron su energía

Goku: tengo la energía, acá esta, y se forma una bola pero al ver que este sujeto se acercaba el la tiro a lo alto que esperara

X: ya solo te quedan 5 minutos, quieres rezar algo

Goku solo piensa pa el:toda la vida he protegido la tierra, no solo porque amo este planeta, sino porque me sentía parte de ella,yo no creo que mi poder se deva a ser sayayin,sino a los entrenamientos del maestro roshi y mi abuelo,siempre pelie contra seres que se veían temibles como tao pai pai y picoro,cuando llego mi hermano me costaría la decisión de unirme a él pero por mis amigos e hijo nunca lo hise,se que fui muy amable al dejar con vida a mis enemigos quizás fui demasiado bueno, pero toy seguro que a futuro los sayayines que queden, no solo se iran de la tierra y serán más poderosos sino que seguirán por un buen camino

Ya goku dijo en voz alta: dale si quieres puedes poseerme ahora, no hare nada, solo busca una semilla del ermitaño

X: entiendo estas impaciente está bien si lo dices

En eso x entra al cuerpo de goku o kakaroto, la cara le cambia y este dice

Xgoku: jajajajaja, ya tengo este cuerpo solo me recuperare y comenzare a atacar a los amigos de el

Pero sin darse cuenta la bola comienza a estrellarse escuchando la orden, este apenas alcanza a mirar cuando…. bola lo atraviesa el estomago

Kakaroto: maldito tenia esta trampa, no me lo esperaba, ya no podre gobernar la tierra, pero te dejare con el cuerpo para que sufras tus consecuencias

En estose apaga la energía negativa y..

Goku: amigo tierra, he cumplido con mi última misión, espero que me puedan entender, quisas ya no pertenecía a esta vida, y dende gracias por tráeme aunque sea por poco tiempo y goku muere

En esto varios sintieron el ki el el desvanecerse

Kame house:

Krilin: mire es goku acaba de morir

Tenchinhan: que enemigo habrá sido

Ubb: no se equivocan goku se suicido

Casa de milk:

Gohan: que paso con papa

Pam: abuelito

Vean que descubrieron en el próximo capitulo

Ultimo capitulo:

Todos sus amigos volaron hasta el lugar de los hechos y al llegar lo vieron atravesado, en esto no entendían

Milk: goku, pero como porque lo hicisteis, este ya no fue un acto de heroísmo ni nada

Gohan: mira mama fue con la genkidama

Goten: mi papa fue un debilucho mentalmente

Trunks: cómo puedes decir eso de tu papa

Pero rochi se acerca y le ve la cabeza

Rochi: pam donde dices que le callo la nuez

Pam señala justo la parte

Bulma, no es tiempo para saber dónde le cayó la nuez eso que tiene que ver

Roshi: tiene que ver, vegeta, acércate un poco porfa

Vegeta se acerca y roshi le cuenta algo

Vegeta: lo que tú dices es verdad, pero yo no quiero contarles, kakaroto es el único que sería capaz de matarse por no herir a la tierra, en ese caso yo me dejaría poseer aunque avisándoles a los demás

Roshi: ta bien, pero toy seguro que solo supo eso y no tuvo tiempo

En el juicio de enmadayosama:

Goku: maldito, porque me hicisteis matarme

Kakaroto: cállate hubiese preferido que les hubieras avisado a tus amigos y ellos me hubiese hallado la forma para recuperarte

Un sirviente: callen aca no se puede pelear solo esperen su juicio

Enmadayo: goku volverás al cielo, pero esta ver no iras al cielo de los peleadores, porque te suicidaste, solo al cielo de los inocentes

Goku; ta bien, goku entra

Enmadayo: tu kakaroto iras al infierno a quemarte con los demás sayayines de tu pasado, hay se encuentra un lago ardiendo se sangre a 50 grados, y si quieres luchar el ganador estará peleando con otros hasta que caiga al lago

Kakaroto: noooooooo, porfa

Enmadayo: no decías eso cuando querías conquistar la tierra

De vuelta:

Roshi: escúchenme chicos, lo que le paso a goku fue que una nuez le cayó en la misma zona donde se golpeó cuando bebe, su abuelo me explico exactamente dónde y fue en el mismo lugar, recuerdo que una vez cuando él era pequeño también le revise, todo eso era su otro ser que nunca salía

Yamcha: y porque no nos avisó, quizás hubiéramos hecho algo

Chaos: probablemente no sabía lo que le pasaba hasta que…

Krilin: hasta que salió de kame house, toyseguro que tuvo múltiples pesadillas y aca averiguo

Y en esto llega dende

Dende: lo que le pasaba a goku que comenzó a ver a su otro ser en persona pero a la vez era psicológico, ninguno de nosotros hubiese podido atacarlo, y ya una vez poseído solo lo habríamos tenido que combatir,toy seguro que él no quería eso

Mientras en el cadáver aparece una nota;

Kaiosama: hola, perdóneme pero el goku enemigo hubiese sido un enemigo muy cruel, pero aca él les dejo una nota

Estimados amigos:

Como ustedes deben saber tuve que despedirme de la vida, lo que pasaba que por culpa de la nuez que me callo mientras jugaba con pam,una energía negativa salió de mi,la razón de no querer dejarle esa pelea a vegeta es que confió en el destino de la tierra a ustedes, esta vez vegeta será el más poderoso y el príncipe de los sayayin,los demás sigan haciendo su vida pero a la vez no dejen de entrenar, las esferas del dragón volverán dentro de 50 anos,y milk perdóname creo que cuando alguien muere ya ese es el destino,pam no te sientas culpable, solo fue un hecho fortuito, no vayas a odiar a las ardillas

Se despide de todos ustedes goku

Pd; gohan, goten, pam no dejen de entrenar

Todos ya leían la carta más tranquilo cuando en esto vegeta se aleja caminando por un bosque

Vegeta: Kakaroto maldito, denuevo te fuiste sin tener una pelea, me hubieses dejado que yo te matara, o nose, pero en esto se ríe

Adiós compañero fuiste alguien que me enseñaste que siendo bueno podía seguir siendo fuerte, también gracias a ty pude incrementar mucho mis poderes, eras una mescla entre extrema bondad y incremento de fuerza, me enseñaste que la vida tenía un sentido no solo destruyendo y solo creando, sino que formando una familia y pelear contra monstros que frezzer es una basura al lado de ellos, hasta siempre amigo y yo cuidare la tierra, si sigo vivo, jajajajaja…

FIN


End file.
